Race to Fireworm Island
Race to Fireworm Island is the fifth episode of Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. This episode aired on October 17th 2013. This episode will show The Fireworm Queen that was in the preview for Defenders of Berk. Overview Snotlout is concerned when his dragon's flame goes out and the kids have to figure out how to reignite it before it's too late. Plot While the Dragon Academy is seen flying their dragons to prepare for new lesson, Snotlout is seen pushing Hookfang around with their flying lesson rather harshly. It is revealed by everyone in the Academy that ever since the defeat of the Screaming Death, Snotlout had been overworking Hookfang in both flight and combat in preparation for a possible attack from Alvin in the future. Once everyone in the academy voice their concerns to him, Snotlout brushes them off, believing that he is just "challenging" Hookfang and that his dragon is faking his exhaustion. During the training lesson, Hiccup engages everyone into a strategic game of Hide and Seek, with Astrid and Stormfly as the "Bad Dragon" (Seeker). Astrid manages to find everyone in the lesson (with the exception of Hiccup and Toothless whom have managed to camouflage themselves). However once she (and everyone else) discovers Hookfang having trouble igniting himself or even spurting flames, everyone becomes concerned about his safety while Snotlout is still confident that Hookfang is just being stubborn. Back on Berk, Hiccup and Fishlegs diagnose Hookfang's symptoms as the dragon becomes more and more pale in color. Fishlegs states that in some cases, Monstrous Nightmares can lose their fire abilities if they are pushed to exhaustion much like how Snotlout has been doing so to him, and if Hookfang loses his fire abilities, he'll become both very weak and defenseless. Snotlout continues to ignore the concerns of the others and reassures Hookfang that he'll be okay. Later that night when meeting with his father, Spitelout learns about Hookfang's deteriorating health and informs Snotlout through a metaphor that if Hookfang can't get better, it'll be time for him to get a new dragon, which finally gets through to Snotlout that something is gravely wrong with Hookfang and now has him very concerned. The next day when Snotlout shows his concerns to the others and Hiccup promises him that he'll find a way to help Hookfang get better. At the same time, Fishlegs appears to Hiccup with a way to that can help Hookfang get better: Fireworms. If enough Fireworms are gathered around Hookfang it could re-ignite his flames. With the knowledge, Hiccup and the other leave to find as many Fireworms on Berk as possible. Returning with the load, they place the Fireworms around and on top of Hookfang hoping that he'll get better, but sadly with no luck. Suddenly upon seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut roughhousing with a pair of Fireworms, Hiccup and Fishlegs discover that there is an island filled with fireworms known as "Fireworm Island" and if they bring Hookfang there, there is a stronger possibility of his being able to re-ignite. As the dragons and the sickly Hookfang head off to find the Island (after some mild difficult getting to the island due to Hookfang's worsening health.) They find it during the night and Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout journey into the inside of the Island to find a possible cure for Hookfang. Inside Fireworm Island, the trio discovers that the Island's inner-workings are similar to that of a Beehive and that the Fireworms feed on a Gel that gives it it perpetually hot body, which is stored in Honeycomb-shaped containers. Desperate to heal Hookfang, Snotlout rips off one of the Gel Pods, which agitates the nest and releases the Fireworm Queen, who wants its gel back. Unwilling to let Hookfang die, Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless escape from the nest with the Gel and manage to get back outside, but are cut off by the Queen, who managed to find another way out. As Astrid tries to hold off the queen for as long as she can, Snotlout pleads for Hookfang to consume the Gel before its too late. The Queen however manages to brush off Astrid, and Hookfang, unwilling to let Snotlout get hurt, discards the Gel and returns it to the Queen. The Queen retrieves the gel and notices the state in which Hookfang is in. In a moment of sentience, the Queen grabs Hookfang with her tail and impales him in the chest with her tongue. At first everyone believes she has killed Hookfang, but to everyone's shock and joy, she re-ignited Hookfang's fire with her venom when she struck at him. Snotlout is overjoyed and the Queen takes her leave with the Gel. The next day, Hiccup and the other prepare to restart their lesson from before. Snotlout however opts out of the lesson so that he may give some affection and rest to Hookfang so that he may get as well-rested as he needs to be. New Dragons The new dragon on this episode will be the Fireworm Queen, which is a larger Fireworm and has multiple horns that give it a crown-like appearence. Trivia *The title comes from Race to Witch Mountain. *Hiccup does not use his shield in this episode. *This is the 3rd appearance of Spitelout in the series. *Both Stoick and Gobber don't appear in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Defenders of Berk